To the Moon Storybook
by creamtherabbit77
Summary: This is an interpretation of To the Moon through the eyes of Neil Watts. It follows the story of two scientists, Neil and Eva Rosalene, whose mission is to fulfill the wish of a dying man.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Between a Squirrel and a Tree**

** Hello people of the internet! This is a story written by my wonderful brother for a just-as-wonderful PC game. I hope you enjoy! **

_I saw Eva Rosalene give me a scathing glare as we stepped_ out of our car to survey the damage. Smoke was rising from the hood, and the right headlight was shattered.

"Where were you looking, Neil?!" Eva shouted, all the while pushing her long, dark hair back into place.

"Well, _excuse me_ for heroically evading that squirrel coming out of nowhere!" I retorted.

She glanced back towards the road. "You ran over it anyways."

". . . Oh."

"You ran over it _and_ hit a tree. . ."

"Look, don't worry, it's a company car."

"Are you kidding me? The boss is going to kill us!"

"Hm. . ." I said as I scratched my scraggly brown hair. "We'll just say I was saving a puppy. He likes puppies, right?"

"He's more of a cat person," Eva replied.

"Why does the world have to be so complicated? Fine, whatever furball he fancies. Crisis averted."

"Good, go write that on your report later. Let's grab the equipment from the car and move already."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the car door and walked over to the trunk, adjusting my glasses. _Of course, she would make me do all the heavy lifting_, I muttered silently as I made my way over. I lifted the device and said, "Got the sucker. Let's roll."

As we made our way towards the path, I saw a sign that read: _Wyles household ahead_. "Putting up a sign when they live in the middle of nowhere is like asking to be robbed," I joked. Like she usually does, Eva simply ignored my hilarious comments. Other times, she just stares irritably at me, as if my ingenious comedic stylings somehow irritate her.

Before we left the road, I told Eva, "Hey wait, don't forget the car!"

"Just wanted to see if you'd remember." She took out the keys and locked it up.

". . .How thoughtful of you."

I followed Eva along the gently sloping path. Suddenly, as we were walking up a set of wooden stairs on the trail, she stopped. After a moment's pause, she said, "Who would put a boulder here?"

Leaning to the right, I saw what blocked our path. "Maybe it's their security system."

"Cucumbers," she muttered, which was one of her. . . _interesting_ substitutes for cursing. "We don't have time for this fluff. Let's try pushing it out of the way."

"Maybe we could find a tree branch to jack it with—Wait. . ." I turned to Eva and stated, raising my eyebrows, "_Or_, we could just call it a night and blame it on that!"

Ignoring my brilliant suggestion, Eva got in position. "Alright, on three. One. . . Two. . . Three!" She shoved the boulder with all her might, and . . . it bounced. The boulder flew away from the top of the steps, bounced off a part of the cliff, and continued its journey down the trail we just made our way up.

Eva was wide-eyed and speechless. "I. . . I don't even. . ."

I didn't get it either. "What _was_ that?" I asked after a moment, blinking.

"Not a boulder, that's for sure." After another moment, Eva got her bearings. "Uh, we need to get going for now. . . We'll. . . we'll figure that thing out later."

"Riiiight. . ." I continued to follow Eva along the wooded pathway until we came to a wooden bridge. The land evened out, and we saw a fence looming ahead of us. The sound of waves crashing made the night air feel all the more refreshing, but enjoying nature wasn't the task at hand. We continued on until we came to a scattered garden that was in front of a large manor built on the cliff. _This_ was the reason we came all the way out here. Our next client.

Eva knocked on the door, and after a couple of seconds, I heard a child's voice shout, "Ma! They're here!"

As we were waiting, Eva pointed out, "Not a bad place to retire at, huh?"

I turned around and surveyed the landscape. "I could do better." I changed the subject, saying, "Nightshifts; love 'em or hate 'em?"

"You know the answer, you stupid owl."

Eva knocked again. ". . .It's probably gonna be another all-nighter, you know."

"I know."

I glanced aside. "And I doubt they'd have any coffee. . ."

"Shut up."

Eva tapped the door once more as I went on. "And the ocean waves will sing lullabies. . ."

She glared at me through the corner of her eye. "Not through your blathering, they won't."

She turned to face me as I went on, a smile growing on my face, "And your eyelids will—" Suddenly, the door opened, and we went inside. "Don't forget the equipment, moron," Eva shouted over her shoulder.

I blinked, and then turned around to pick up the device. _I don't get paid enough for this,_ I thought, and, inwardly sighing, I made my way through the door.

**Review if you liked it! There's much more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spiral of Secrets**

_"Dr. Watts and Dr. Rosalene, I presume?" asked the woman_ who had answered the door for us.

The house was a sight to see.

We were met with a large grand piano facing the entry way, with a window overlooking the roaring ocean beyond. To our right sat a wooden-framed stone fireplace, with a simple portrait sitting above. Near it stood a staircase, leading to the second level. On our left was the dining area, with five seats and a basket of some delicious-looking loaves of bread. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted another set of stairs, which I assumed led down to the basement.

"Thanks for coming on such a short notice," the woman continued. She was young, seeming to be in her early-30's, with a simple blue skirt on, a red blouse, and her brown hair tied back in a bun.

"That's okay," I replied. "I tend to be bad at predicting deaths as well."

Eva, ignoring my comment (as she usually did), asked "Are you the patient's daughter?"

"Oh, no," the lady answered. "I am just his caretaker, Lily." Two young children suddenly came racing down the stairs, laughing and chattering. "And these are my children, Sarah and Tommy." Before she had finished, the children clattered down into the basement. "It's not exactly a nine-to-five job, so Johnny lets us live here."

"I suppose this 'Johnny' is our man?" Eva asked.

". . . 'Johnny'?" I said the name aloud. "Listen, if it's a kid we're dealing with, I don't think we're the ones you want."

"No, no," Lily replied quickly. "He just prefers to be called that." She walked over next to the staircase and turned to face us. "He's upstairs right now with his medical doctor. Come with me."

Rosalene eyed me and said, "C'mon, grab that case and let's go."

I stared at the heavy machine in dismay and replied, "When my back breaks one day, I'll sue you with the insurance claim."

"Okay, they're gone!" An excited voice from downstairs said once we were upstairs.

"Whoever gets there first gets to play the melody!" another voice piped up.

"No fair; you pushed me!" the first voice shouted after a moment of feet scuffling across wood.

"Did not!"

"Whatever, you get the boring two notes anyway." Their voices stopped, and a beautiful melody began sounding throughout the house. I was surprised at how talented those children were.

Eva noticed it too. "Those kids are pretty good for their age."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who said there was no time to waste. And incidentally, _I'm_ the one who is carrying the weight of a small meteoroid."

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon." We opened the door to the room and stepped in.

In front of us, we saw Lily and an aged woman in scrubs, who I assumed to be the doctor, standing beside a bed, where an elderly man lay. The rest of the room was pretty plain, with a dresser near the door, a bookcase on the far wall, and a bunk bed in the other corner. Eva walked up to the doctor and asked his status.

"He's unresponsive at this point," the doctor replied, "but by the looks of things, he's still consciously hanging on. It's hard to say how long you'll have, but I would hurry."

We walked over to the center of the room. Lily asked us, "Ready to set up?"

"Yes," Eva responded. "It'll just be a moment."

After a quick setup, with our device set upon a desk in the center of the room, Lily came over and asked tentatively, "Are you sure a common household power outlet is sufficient?"

"No worries," I said, glancing over. "We're _the_ experts." Eva plugged the power cord into the wall, and the lights flickered. "Oh crap," I muttered, heart sinking. After a moment, however, the lights came back on, and everything began running smoothly. "Standard procedures," I said, recomposing myself. "Just keeping ya on your toes!"

I flicked a switch and the screen folded out. As I started to begin the bootleg programs, Eva stepped over to the bedside and asked the doctor, "How's he doing?"

The doctor looked at her gravely. "Not so well. If I were to say, he's got just a day or two left."

Eva returned her stare confidently. "That's plenty of time."

As Eva walked over to the foot of the bed, Lily asked, "So you two can grant him any wish, huh?"

". . .To try, at least."

"But we always succeed," I added, "because we're awesome."

Rolling her eyes (she does that a lot, if you haven't noticed; must be some sort of nervous tick), Eva glanced behind her to where Lily was standing. "So, what's the wish?"

Lily simply replied, "The moon."

Eva got a puzzled look in her eyes. "The moon?"

"The moon. . ." Lily said, nodding slightly. "He wants to go to the moon."

A silence filled the room, broken (as usual) by me. "The geezers just keep on getting crazier, huh?"

"So, can you do it?"

"It. . .depends," Eva responded.

I looked over from where I sat. "She meant to say 'yes'."

Eva changed the subject. "Why don't you tell us about our client here?"

"That. . .I don't really know much." Lily pursed her lips. "Johnny's an odd man. Through the two years that I've worked here, he rarely spoke. He worked as a craftsman for most of his life, and his wife passed away two years ago." She paused. "I don't really know many details."

"I would have known more if I was his paperboy, for Pete's sake," I chimed in.

"Shush," ordered Eva, glaring at me. "Just do your thing." I huffed, turning my attention back towards the monitor.

"Well. . ." Lily said, "I suppose if you look around the house, you may find some more info. I suppose Johnny wouldn't mind, since he signed for you two."

"Mm, so be it," Eva muttered. Eva walked over to where I sat. "So which one of us plays detective?"

I looked over my options. Option A, sit here and start up the dull program to run this hunk of metal, or Option B, explore a large and mysterious house while my _partner_ does all the grunt work. The choice was pretty clear. "I'll do it," I said quickly. "I once played Sherlock Holmes in a high-school musical."

Eva replied, "I remember you playing Watson."

"Meh, same thing." I stepped up from the chair and stretched my arms. "Just configure this, I got it started anyway."

After Eva sat down, Lily told me, "My children can show you around. They're probably downstairs at the piano."

I got up and walked over towards the door. But before I touched the doorknob, the doctor said, "Wait, come back here for a moment." I turned around to look at her. "I have something for you." I walked over, and she handed me a small device. "It's a remote patient monitor. It'll keep you updated on Johnny's status."

I looked at the small monitor in my hands. "I hope there's no self-destruct button. . . I seem to have a knack for those." I made my way once again back towards the door, and down the staircase. I hadn't noticed it before, but Johnny's room had muffled out the sound of the piano, and it was refreshing to hear that simple melody echoing throughout the hallways once again.


End file.
